


Howling

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Forest Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Mio never wore panties when she went to sleep; it was just a thing in her family, that's all. However a close call with her boyfriend ignites a new desire in her, and soon she ends up going through her daily life without wearing any either.And soon, her boyfriend takes notice.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Ookami Mio
Comments: 41
Kudos: 52





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, Mio-mama has finally been lewded too~
> 
> Enjoy~

_''I love you, Jack.''_

_''I love you too, Jane.''_

_''And thus the newfound couple had the happy ending they always desired, and found what they had been looking for their entire lives – each other.''_

''Aw, how sweet~''

Mio's gentle words fluttered through the quiet living room of her apartment, the TV fading to black as the romantic movie came to an end. The wolf-girl smiled a bit and snuggled into the couch, dressed in her usual black sailor top and skirt; the warmth of her apartment allowing her to wear such loose clothing despite the colder weather outdoors.

The wolf-girl glanced up, a giggle slipping past her lips as she looked over at her boyfriend, Yuki. He looked about ready to fall asleep, and she supposed she couldn't blame him; it _had_ been a long movie. Though she gave him credit for actually staying up to watch it with her; she knew he didn't like romantic movies, in contrast to herself.

''Mm... it's quite late now...'' Mio remarked, sitting up a bit – squinting over at the clock. Nearly midnight by this point, and it was pouring with rain outdoors. ''Do you wanna stay over tonight?''

''If it's no trouble...'' Yuki yawned, reaching up and petting her ears.

Mio mewled at the affectionate petting, letting herself enjoy the feeling of his fingers stroking over her furry ears for only a few moments – soon pulling away before she turned into putty under his fingers. ''I-It's alright. I'll go get changed in my room real quick; you can get undressed here.''

''Sure thing, Mio-chan.''

The wolf-girl smiled brightly and hopped to her feet, gathering up the discarded bags of snacks and taking them into the kitchen, dumping them in the bin before finally disappearing into her bedroom. Sleeping together wasn't something they'd done before but she wasn't really nervous; she trusted Yuki and knew he wasn't a pervert, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

With that in mind Mio began to undress, humming a light tune to herself as she pulled her black sailor top over her head, dumping it onto the floor. With a quick tug of her thumbs and a wiggle of her hips her skirt came down too, her black bra coming off with a little fumbling too – allowing the wolf-girl to breathe a relaxed sigh as her breasts could breathe freely. After savouring the sensation for a second she continued stripping, loosening her detached sleeves and plopping them down into the small pile of clothes by her feet.

Last to come off was her white thigh-highs, the material silky as they slid down her legs and joined the pile. However as her hands went to her black panties she suddenly realised her newfound predicament, her cheeks rapidly shifting into a crimson hue. She usually slept without any panties on. But she also didn't often sleep in the same bed as others, and even then they were other girls, not a guy.

_'It's alright, isn't it?'_ Mio blushed darker. _'A-As long as I wear a big enough shirt, it'll be fine...'_

Nodding resolutely to herself Mio peeled her panties off, tossing them into the pile and hastily opening her closet, pulling an oversized white shirt over her head. It fell to her thighs and nearly her knees if she tugged on it, providing more than enough cover while still keeping her comfy. That done she collected her clothes and tossed them into a hamper, doing a quick once-over to make sure she didn't show anything – until finally she mustered her courage, and cracked open her bedroom door.

''I'm ready~'' Mio managed to maintain a warm tune without stuttering, smiling.

Her cheeks coloured red however as she found Yuki also mostly undressed, clad in only a white and grey boxers. She shook the embarrassing sight from her mind and opened the door fully, and within the minute the two of them turned the light off and slipped under the covers, snuggling up close as they got comfy. Her bed was big enough for the both of them but Mio still cuddled up close, cheeks pink as she felt his breath tickle her forehead.

''Mm...'' Yuki shifted slightly. ''Night...''

''Goodnight.'' Mio whispered back, closing her eyes.

Silence fell over the bedroom, and soon Yuki's breathing eased as he fell asleep. Mio however took longer to fall asleep, her heartbeat heavy in her chest as she kept thinking about how little clothing she was wearing – until she snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent. The mere act help calm her down a little, taking comfort in the presence of someone she cared about.

And with a gentle kiss on his forehead, Mio finally managed to sleep, head tucked into his shoulder and wolf tail curled around their legs.

X-x-X

The next day arrived swiftly, and after briefly returning to his own apartment to get a change of clothes, Yuki returned to take Mio out on a date.

''Mio-chan, you ready?''

''Just a minute!'' Mio called out from the bedroom, raking through her drawers. ''Darn it, I thought I kept it in here- ah, there it is!''

With a bright smile Mio pulled out her hidden purse, wasting no time in pocketing it into her white-black hoodie and zipping the pocket shut. Gone was her loose sailor outfit, and in its place was a fluffy hoodie with a white shirt-top underneath, the warm clothing best suited for the chilly autumn weather. Black short-shorts hugged her hips with a pair of black pantyhose to cover her long legs, ending in a pair of comfy but stylish white trainers suited for a stroll in the city.

Rushing over to her mirror Mio spent a good few seconds to make sure she looked good, tugging on her ever-messy hair a few times and patting a few bits of her fringe down – before finally opening her bedroom door and skipping out into the living room, Yuki already waiting for her.

''I'm ready now~'' Mio cheerily declared.

Yuki smiled at her and offered his hand. With a light blush Mio took it, giggling happily as she let him lead her out the house, pausing long enough to lock her apartment before the duo exited the building – the mild autumn sky greeting them, overcast with grey clouds but with a low chance of rain. Just the kind of weather she liked for dates; cold enough that it justified snuggling and cuddling, but warm enough that she wasn't outright cold.

The quiet tapping of their shoes echoed as they walked down the pavement, a couple cars driving by but leaving the street otherwise peaceful, the distant roaring of cars audible throughout the city. Occasionally they had to side-step a group of people walking by but otherwise they could stay side-by-side, something that tempted Mio to lean against her boyfriend, a warm glow to her visage as she savoured their closeness.

Yuki chuckled at her cute action. ''Hmhm... is there anywhere you wanna go first? Bakery, store, park?''

''Mm...'' Mio tapped her chin. ''Let's go get some snacks first!''

''As you wish.'' He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

Mio blushed and giggled, flustered by the display of affection. Yuki merely smiled at her and led her down one of the side-streets, the residential district quickly fading and soon becoming replaced with the commercial districts – shops, stalls and cafés coming into view. And as they wandered down the street, gazing in at the windows, a cold wind blew past them – and allowed Mio to realise one crucial fact.

She had forgotten to put on panties.

The mere thought made her cheeks redden rapidly, embarrassment mixing with mortification as she realised that fact – but they were too far away from their home now to turn back, not without explaining _why_ she suddenly wanted to retreat to her home. With that in mind she swallowed her nerves, doing her best to calm her flushed cheeks and focus on their date. It wasn't like she was going to be taking her shorts off or anything, so he wouldn't know as long as she was careful.

And despite the embarrassment gnawing at her stomach, a bit of arousal swam around in her gut too – turned on by the knowledge she only had pantyhose and shorts on. She gulped down the anxious excitement in her throat, giving her head a discreet shake to banish the lewd thoughts that came to her mind; focusing instead on having fun with her boyfriend.

However that thought did little to banish the knowledge entirely, the cold breeze frequently reminding her of her lack of underwear.

X-x-X

Several more dates happened over the course of the following week, and during each one Mio daringly didn't put on any panties, slowly getting used to the novel feeling of wearing no underwear during the day.

She tried to rationalise her newfound desire to herself, claiming that it wasn't exhibitionism since she still had pantyhose and shorts on – heck,some people walked around in nothing _but_ pantyhose, which was definitely more lewd in her book, so that justified her own lack of panties as fine. However no amount of self-convincing took away how embarrassing it was, and more importantly how _exciting_ it was – the kind of excitement you got when you knowingly did something you weren't supposed to.

_'Hau...'_ Mio sighed to herself, embarrassed. _'I'm becoming a pervert...'_

The thought made her cheeks tint red; her warm cheeks contrasting the cold night air around her. Night blanketed the sky and the forest around her was dark, illuminated largely by the clear moonlight falling down over the dirt path ahead of her. Yuki was by her side, one arm looped around hers and holding her close, giving her some extra warmth. She leaned into his side with a soft smile.

With their date over for the night they _should_ be returning to their homes... but, a moonlit walk at night was always a pleasant, romantic experience, and Mio loved spending time with him. Even if she had to endure the cool winds that teased her crotch, arousal simmering deep inside her as she snuggled against her boyfriend's side, discreetly sniffing in his natural scent.

This time however, Yuki took notice. ''Mio-chan?''

''A-Ah.'' She blushed, pulling back a bit. ''Sorry. You just smell good today, aha...''

Yuki chuckled. ''It's alright. Though, you usually only do that when you're nervous. Is something bothering you?''

Mio tugged on her hoodie. ''N-No. I'm fine.''

He snaked his arm around her side, hand landing on her hip. ''Really? And it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you don't wear underwear?''

…

''E-Eh?'' Mio went a tomato-red, shocked. ''Y-Y-You noticed...?''

Yuki smiled at her a tad sheepishly. ''When I went to hug you the other night, I grabbed your ass by accident, and found out you weren't wearing anything underneath your shirt.''

Mio looked away, stuttering out her words. ''U-Um... in my f-family it was taught it's healthy to not wear panties when you sleep, so I didn't...''

The wolf-girl swallowed, mustering up her courage to look him in the eye – her walking ceasing as she pushed herself up against his chest, cheeks aflame and eyes demure. ''And... I-I'm not wearing any right now either. Since nobody is around, that makes it fine... right?''

Yuki laid his hands on her hips. ''Yeah, I guess it is.''

Mio smiled and shut her eyes, a soft mewl escaping her lips a second before he pressed his own against hers – their lips meshing together with a slow, romantic smooch. The wolf-girl snaked her arms around his neck and held onto him, having to tilt her head back slightly to keep the kiss going; another soft moan fleeing her throat when his hands slid down to her ass. He didn't grope her but simply rubbed her rear, her thin shorts failing to hide her lack of panties.

After a moment Mio leaned back from the kiss, exhaling a long breath. Their eyes met and Mio blushed, smiling demurely up at her boyfriend before leaning in for another kiss – moaning when he gave her ass a squeeze. She shuddered at his touch and deepened the kiss, getting excited just by kissing him; the smacking of their connected lips sounding so much louder in the quiet forest. At such a late time nobody would be around to see them, only giving Mio many lewd ideas.

''Mm~'' Mio broke off from the kiss. ''Not here; this way.''

Her quick, breathy words earned a light nod from Yuki; the young man taking her right hand in his and swiftly pulling Mio off the dirt path, and into the forest. Foliage slowed their hasty pace only slightly, and within a matter of moments they reached a small patch of open grass between some trees, forming a miniature clearing.

That was good enough for the young man and he turned around, catching Mio by the shoulders and devouring her surprised yelp with a kiss. In a heartbeat she melted, jaw going slack as she moaned happily into his mouth. He leaned against her and she backed up until she hit a tree, leaning back against the wood as they made out passionately under the stars, their lips smacking and meshing together with increasing passion.

''Oh _Yuki..._ '' Mio moaned into his mouth, one hand sliding up into his hair.

Yuki shuddered at the breathy sound, pulling back from the kiss only to lunge in and attack her neck with a flurry of hot wet kisses. Mio moaned, clasping her free hand over her mouth as his tongue and lips teased her jugular, each wet lick or kiss making her grip his hair tighter; arousal and embarrassment clear on her face. He responded by sliding his right hand down to her ass and groping her butt, his left remaining on her collarbone and soon grasping at her hoodie zipper.

Mio whimpered as he pulled the silver zipper down, the low buzz fluttering through the forest. It spilled open to reveal the white shirt she wore underneath, the fabric smooth as he ran his hand down it, shifting both his hands to her waist. He leaned up to her ear and kissed it, murmuring an order and eliciting a hot shiver from Mio before she nodded, lifting herself off the tree and instead easing herself into his arms.

''Uu~'' Mio only got more red in the face as he eased her down onto the forest floor, her breathing heavy. ''Yuki... out here...?''

The young man leaned up, kissing her. ''Do you wanna take this back home?''

Mio swallowed. ''N-No, I just... it feels embarrassing.''

''Nobody will find us.'' He soothed his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. ''Just let me do the work.''

With rosy cheeks Mio nodded her consent, shuddering when he ran his hands up her sides; hiking her shirt up. A whimper of embarrassment fled her lips as her stomach was exposed, and a cute _squeal_ soon replaced it when his lips planted themselves on her belly – hungrily kissing her taut stomach muscles and making Mio writhe against the forest floor. Her lips twitched up and a wayward giggle escaped, encouraging the young man to keep tickling her stomach, kissing and smooching her smooth skin.

The wolf-girl's giggles melted back into a moan as he moved further up her belly, pushing her top up until it slid up to her collarbone, revealing her breasts. A lightly-laced black bra hugged her large breasts, pushing up and emphasising their plumpness. Mio whimpered in embarrassment but he soothed her with a gentle kiss on the lips, bringing a tentative smile back to her face. Audibly swallowing the wolf-girl slipped her hands under her back, fiddling for a second before she finally got her bra off, awkwardly rolling her shoulders and peeling it off.

''...t-there...'' Mio demurely said.

''Thanks.'' Yuki murmured back, kissing her nose.

Without her bra on her breasts were fully revealed, more plump than perky but entrancing nevertheless. Yuki leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth without delay, sucking on the pink nub and eliciting a cute moan from Mio, her back arching when he cupped both her breasts with his hands – giving her plump boobs a light squeeze. She pursed her lips together but it did little to muffle her cute moans, cheeks quickly becoming coloured red as he gave her nipple another teasing suck.

Growing bolder Yuki swirled his tongue around her nipple, wetting the little nub with his saliva. At the same time he gave her boobs another slow squeeze, pushing her breasts together and causing her left nipple to poke his cheek – tempting the young man to pop his lips off her breast and take her left nipple into his mouth instead, sucking on it passionately. Mio ran her fingers through his hair and mewled his name, her breathing rapidly growing laboured as he teased her tits.

''Ah, ahh~'' The wolf-girl squirmed against the grass. ''Yuki...''

With a quiet shudder Mio pulled him against her breasts, tempting the young man to push his face fully between her soft boobs – motor-boating her and kissing between her tits, eliciting a cute mewl of arousal from the wolf-girl. He squeezed her breasts more lustfully, squishing her tits against his cheeks and making Mio wriggle cutely, her hot whines of arousal tempting him to trail kisses up her collarbone and over her neck, forcing his girlfriend to tip her head back; shivering as she exposed her throat to his lustful lips.

He reached her chin and kissed her briefly on the lips, their lips remaining connected for only a short few moments before he went back down to her breasts, kissing over her plump tits. His lips trailed down her belly and to her pelvis, his fingers curling under the waistband of her shorts. Mio quivered but he soothed her with a kiss on her pelvis, peeling her shorts down bit by bit along with her pantyhose, revealing her smooth skin as he moved down and down – until finally he kissed her smooth pussy lips.

''Mn~!'' Mio twitched with pleasure, moaning. ''T-That's...''

Chuckling under his breath Yuki pulled her shorts and pantyhose down a little further until they were comfortably around her thighs, stopping her from opening her legs too wide but giving him enough room to move his head between her quivering thighs. His tongue slipped out and he dragged it up her smooth folds, licking her delicate pussy and eliciting a cute moan from Mio, her fingers gripping onto his hair nervously as he teased her womanhood.

''Easy.'' Yuki murmured, squeezing her hips.

''Sorry...'' Mio demurely apologised. ''I-It's my first time doing this...''

The young man smiled and shifted up briefly, kissing the wolf-girl on the lips. Mio shuddered into the kiss and moaned, tempting him to teasingly prod her teeth with his tongue – compelling her to open her mouth and let his tongue inside. Their tongues curled and wrestled with each other, the romantic french-kiss turning both of them on more; doubly so when he slipped his right hand between her thighs and stroked her slit, a smile curling at his lips when he realised she was already wet.

As if reading his mind Mio whimpered, tugging on his hair. He chuckled against her lips and retreated from the kiss, flashing her a comforting smile before shifting back down her half-naked body, taking another lick of her pussy. Mio bit her lip and stayed quiet, a string of gentle moans fleeing her lips when he resumed lapping at her folds. Her moans grew a touch more high-pitched as he wriggled his wet tongue inside her entrance, probing around her hot wet core and making her legs instinctively wriggle with pleasure, her shoulders tensed as she endured the weird sensation of his tongue exploring her insides.

''Ahh... it feels weirdly good...'' Mio moaned softly, her shoulders arching off the grass. ''Yuki, don't stop~''

Smiling he gripped her hips tighter, swirling his tongue around her wet insides and tasting her honey, the tangy-sweet taste encouraging him to eat her out more hungrily. His girlfriend squirmed with pleasure, a string of cute moans fleeing her lips with increasing volume, her plump breasts heaving about as her breathing got heavier. He sped up his tongue motions in response, wiggling it side-to-side or thrusting it back-and-forth at erratic intervals, riling her up until she began to whimper.

Then without warning he pulled his tongue out, lapping at her pussy lips instead. Mio gasped and arched her back, emphasising her heaving breasts in that moment. His lapping tongue soon found her clit and he teasingly licked the little nub, the extra burst of pleasure earning a hot moan from Mio's lips; her back flopping back down against the grass and allowing her to writhe hotly, her arousing movements only encouraging him to grope her hips and eat her out more feverishly.

''Ah, haah... I... I feel funny...'' Mio mewled, her inner walls tightening around his tongue. ''Yuki... Yuki...!''

He shifted up a little, bringing his right hand around pushing three fingers inside her dripping, shiny folds. Mio buckled and he immediately leaned up, reclaiming her lips in a heated kiss as he pumped his fingers deeper inside her wet sex, fingering her passionately. With how dripping-wet she was his fingers easily went inside up to the knuckle, encouraging him to finger his writhing lover faster, sliding his digits into her with wet, lewd noises, her inner walls tightly squeezing his digits as he rubbed all her good spots.

''Ah, no, s-something is...'' Mio managed to gasp out between kisses. ''Yuki, I'm... I'm about to..,!''

Yuki pressed his thumb down on her clit, rubbing it just as he curled his fingers. The burst of pleasure finally pushed Mio over the edge, and with a girlish cry the wolf-girl orgasmed. Her honey squirted out around his thrusting fingers but he kept pumping them into her, loving the way her thighs clenched around his hand and her bare stomach arched up towards him, her pretty heart-shaped face twisting with utter bliss in that moment.

Slowly Mio's orgasm passed, her hips trembling before flopping back down onto the grass, a gasp fleeing her throat. Her plump breasts heaved about with each gasping breath she took, eyes open but staring at nothing as she recovered from her mind-blowing climax. Yuki smiled at her dazed expression and slowly tugged his fingers out of her quivering pussy, his digits wet with her honey before he wiped them off on his pants.

''Mn...'' Mio shuddered at the sudden absence. ''Yuki...''

One hand unsteadily slipped up to his cheek, pulling him down into a loose kiss – the wolf-girl mewling into his mouth as their lips meshed together, shuddering. Her hand soon fell from his cheek and went to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt until it came undone; allowing him to shrug both it and his unzipped hoodie off, leaving his torso bare. His own hands slipped down to her shorts as they made out, pulling them down along with her pantyhose until they were bundled around her ankles.

''Mn...'' Mio shuddered as the cold night air tickled her flushed, sweaty skin – yet despite her visible embarrassment, she didn't ask him to stop. If anything, the nudity only turned her on.

Smiling at that Yuki also undressed, tossing his clothes off and getting them stuck in a nearby shrub – his focus fully on Mio as he stripped her bare, leaving not a hint of skin hidden by cloth, not even her feet. Only once the wolf-girl was completely naked against the grass did he shift atop her, reclaiming her lips in a passionate kiss that left her moaning, nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him.

''Um...'' Mio murmured as he moved between her thighs. ''P-Please be gentle, it's my first time...''

Yuki replied by kissing her lightly on the nose, eliciting a shy smile from Mio before she leaned up, capturing his lips instead. For a moment they just kissed, his rock-hard cock rubbing against her thigh as he shifted into position – his cock soon prodding her smooth, slippery folds. Mio trembled with anticipation at the feeling, her breathing quickening as she awaited the inevitable penetration; the cute look in her eyes eliciting a soft chuckle from his throat.

That chuckle quickly melted as he grasped his dick, lining himself up with Mio's dripping slit – and with a slow roll of his hips, he pushed inside. Hot, inviting wet tightness immediately clenched around his intruding cock, the fleshy warmth eliciting a low groan from the young man and tempting him to bury more of his shaft inside his girlfriend – mindfully keeping a close eye on her expression for any pain.

''A-Ah, _ohh..._ '' Mio however felt very little pain; only a twinge of discomfort showing on her face before it melted into molten ecstasy, cute shivers running through her body. ''Yuki... it feels good... it... Mm...''

He smiled tightly, settling his hands on her hips and slowly rocking his hips back-and-forth. Her wet insides squeezed his cock like a wet vice, the pleasurable sensations making him groan under his breath – the sheer intensity of it so much he couldn't resist the urge to gently start thrusting. Mercifully Mio didn't mind, her own soft moans joining his as his cock slid in and out of her dripping entrance.

Thrust after thrust inched his cock deeper inside, more and more of her insides spreading apart for his intruding girth. Slowly Mio relaxed against the grass, cute moans fleeing her lips as his girth pumped into her womanhood. Briefly she grasped at the grass before she glanced up at him, smiling embarrassedly as she wriggled her hands down and laid them over his own, tangling her fingers with his. He shifted his own hands around so he could hold hers, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

''Mm...'' Mio shuddered; whether from the hand-holding or his thrusts, he didn't know. ''Y-You can move, faster now...''

Nodding Yuki obliged, gently pushing on her hands until he was holding them down against the grass on either side of her head. The new position allowed him to buck his hips forwards faster, low grunts fleeing his throat as he buried his cock inside Mio, her velvety inner walls constricting his dick with each pleasurable thrust. Yet despite the tightness it only made him pump into her faster, some primal instinct compelling him to pound her faster and faster.

As if reading his mind Mio moaned, tipping her head back and snaking her legs around his waist slightly. Aroused shudders spiked up his spine and he bucked his hips faster, the sound of his heavy grunting overshadowed by Mio's own sweet moans – her back arching further and further off the forest floor as he drove his dick inside her, until finally the tip hit her deepest parts and his pelvis bumped against hers.

''Ah~!'' Mio briefly tightened up, then relaxed. ''Mm... t-that feels weird...''

In response Yuki leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. Mio untangled their fingers long enough to cup his cheeks and pull him into a messy, passionate kiss – their mutual moans muffled as he pounded her pussy with growing feverishness. He moved his hips in a way that let him hit her deepest parts over and over again, Mio's sweet gasps escaping their connected lips as he made love to her in the forest, the cold night air failing to cool their hot bodies down.

Pleasure pulsed up his cock, the sudden burst of warmth making Yuki slow down – before immediately resuming his prior pace, groaning as he pounded Mio with simmering passion. The naked wolf-girl spasmed against the grass, her breasts jiggling from how wildly he pounded her womanhood, his cock plunging into her wet sex and making wet smacking sounds each time; the lewd noise only fuelling their mutual orgasms.

''Mio-chan...'' Yuki breathed out. ''I'm nearly there...''

Mio didn't have the air to reply; settling with a jerky nod and wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, her desire obvious. The mere thought of knocking her up added a strange, primal arousal to their act – and with a husky groan Yuki slammed his pulsating shaft into the nude wolf-girl with renewed eagerness, pounding his girlfriend with bestial passion. His eagerness extracted a slew of hot gasps and sweet cries of pleasure from Mio, her skin flush with sweat as she writhed against the grass, her back arching further and further off the ground.

''Ah, Yuki, Yuki...!'' Mio cried out, hands scrambling back and clutching at the grass, her chin tilting down into her collar. ''I-I- _HYAA~!_ ''

With a loud, girlish cry Mio climaxed on his cock, tightening like a wet vice as she squirted. The young man grunted, a shuddering groan soon fleeing his throat as he wildly pounded her wet sex – until finally he blew his load, exploding thick ropes of cum inside the wolf-girl and adding the icing to her powerful orgasm.

''M-Mm...!'' Mio remained tense, riding out her orgasm – and soon flopped back against the grass with an explosive exhale, shaking. ''Ohh... that felt... _amazing..._ ''

''Yeah...'' Yuki shuddered as her insides clenched and unclenched around his cock, his dick sensitive.

The two lapsed into silence, their mutual panting and occasional moan fluttering through the air. Soon he pulled out and allowed Mio to sit up – and the moment his naked girlfriend could she sat up on her knees and hugged him, pulling him into an earnest kiss. Despite the arousing feeling of her breasts against his chest his focus was fully on her lips, groaning as he kissed Mio back; both his hands wrapped around her lower back.

Soon their lips popped apart, and Mio popped the question on her mind. ''Can we do it again?''

Yuki flushed at her boldness, the earnest shine in her eyes betraying her eagerness – the expression so cute he couldn't deny her. ''Sure. Let's do it a bit different this time, yeah?''

Mio happily bobbed her head, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she shifted back. Only then did she remember she was butt-naked, blushing as she demurely turned away from him and got down on her knees, presenting her plump rear to him. She mewled when his hands immediately went to her hips, her wolf tail reflexively curling around he right leg and keeping it out of the way, her pussy shiny between her thighs.

With a husky breath Yuki shifted behind her, his cock rubbing against her rear – and with a quick roll of his hips he penetrated her once more. It wasn't as difficult the second time around; his cock easily sinking inside Mio's dripping pussy and eliciting a cute moan from the wolf-girl, her naked body trembling as his shaft filled her back up once more. He couldn't contain his own groan of lust, relishing the feeling of her hot wet insides tightening around his dick.

''Mm...'' He squeezed her hips. ''I'll move now...''

Mio moaned an agreement, encouraging him to start thrusting properly. He started somewhat slow at first but quickly picked up speed, lust compelling him onwards – not helped by the buzzing sensitivity in his cock. The added, raw pleasure made him pump his shaft into Mio more eagerly, soon evolving into full-on pounding; his cock hitting her deepest parts and his pelvis smacking her ass with each passionate thrust.

''A-Ah~!'' Mio's voice trembled. ''Yes, faster~''

Grunting in reply Yuki obeyed, his fingers digging into her fleshy hips as he drove his cock inside her lower lips. She was so wet that he could hear the sounds of his cock entering her over and over again, only amplifying the sensation of her wet insides coiling around his cock like a vice – the heat so much more intense when compared to the cold night air, prompting him to plunge back inside the moment the cold air tickled his shaft.

Husky grunts and cute moans filled the forest air, joined by the lewd smacking of skin as his pelvis impacted her ass, jiggling her rear and bucking her curvy frame forwards slightly. As he leaned over her slightly he caught sight of Mio's plump breasts bouncing back-and-forth in tandem with his thrusts, the erotic sight tempting him to slide his hands off her hips and around to her boobs, groping them and using them like handholds.

However an arousing idea came to mind, tempting him to slow his thrusts. ''Mio-chan...''

''Huh...?'' Mio mewled back, shuddering when he pulled out. ''What are...?''

Rather than speak Yuki grasped her waist, shifting her around onto her butt. The wolf-girl blushed when he pulled her closer until he eased her onto his lap. Mio curled her fingers around his shoulders and he held her butt, giving it a little grope – eliciting an embarrassed whine from Mio, her cheeks colouring crimson.

''Mm... here I go.'' Mio demurely stated, grasping his dick and lining herself back up – before easing herself down with a shaky moan.

Mio leaned back as she worked her hips, their position more akin to lotus-style than cowgirl – allowing the naked wolf-girl to roll her hips as she rode him, cute moans fleeing her lips. He silenced them with a heated kiss, grunts rumbling from his throat as he bucked his hips to meet her bounces; the new position making her feel even tighter around his shaft, her inner walls seizing up as she moved.

Buzzing warmth throbbed through his cock, the familiar burn of a swelling orgasm bubbling up inside him. A feeling shared by Mio, her moans turning into gasps as she impaled herself down upon his cock with increasing feverishness, recklessly moving her hips in pursuit of pleasure – her gasping moans only temporarily muffled by their brief kisses, their lips wet with saliva from the messy kisses.

''Yuki, Yuki!'' Mio cried out, nails digging into his skin tightly. ''I-I can't keep... I- M- _Myaa~!_ ''

Mio climaxed suddenly, her orgasmic cry flooding his ears. Warm wetness squeezed his pulsating shaft on all sides, squirts of honey escaping her stuffed pussy as she orgasmed. Yuki held back his own climax with desperate vigour, a rising grunt escaping his throat as he forced himself up onto his knees without pulling out – and unheeding of Mio's startled squeal he stood up, his cock still snugly buried inside her vice-like pussy.

And with lust coursing through him, he pushed her up against the nearest tree and began thrusting.

''A-AH~!'' Mio _howled_ with pleasure, clawing at his back. ''Y-Yuki! I-If you-!''

His cock throbbed powerfully inside her womanhood, his climax looming and only encouraging him to pound Mio's tight pussy, her orgasm pushing her sensitivity through the roof – something he was distinctly reminded of as his girlfriend scratched his back in a fit of lust, her loud cries and trembling gasps flooding his ear as he pushed his face into her neck. Yet despite that he couldn't stop thrusting, his cock hitting her deepest parts over and over again as he sheathed himself balls-deep inside her.

Grunts rose from his throat, the heat in his cock swelling – until Mio moaned right into his ear, the erotic sound pushing him over the edge. ''Hn!''

With a harsh grunt he slammed balls-deep inside Mio, groaning as he unloaded thick spurts of cum inside his girlfriend. Mio let out a short cry of her own, seizing up as she suffered a mini-orgasm from the feeling – her cry quickly melting into a hot, orgasmic moan of bliss as she relaxed.

''Ah... ahh...'' Mio shuddered in his arms. ''Yuki...''

She kissed his ear. ''O-One more time, please...?''

His response was swift, and soon Mio's howls of bliss filled the forest once more.

[END]


End file.
